


The 3 times Shiro ruined the mood, and the one time he didn't

by roseybxy



Series: Keith and Lance's (+ Shiro's) Sexual Frustration [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), getting caught, handjobs, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseybxy/pseuds/roseybxy
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Keith and Lance got caught, and their sexual frustration gets worse. And Shiro isn't helping by constantly being there when it's getting steamy.





	The 3 times Shiro ruined the mood, and the one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> this is 3 to 1 fanfic, I felt like doing a 5 to 1 would've gotten to repetitive.  
> I hope you enjoy! I wrote this quickly after watch season 8 of Voltron, I needed to get my mind off it.  
> Thank you for reading! Leave me some comments!  
> (Also the first time they got caught was in part 1 of this series)

Ever since the whole getting caught situation, Keith and Lance haven’t even attempted to do anything. They were scarred from that whole experience. This didn’t mean they didn’t want to though. They really wanted to. It was turning into a need, but they _NEVER_ had time alone it felt like. Even when they did, Shiro and the others were in the other room. They did not want to risk getting caught again. 

But over time the need became more severe and they became more risky. They were currently in the space mall’s bathroom. Keith had Lance pinned against the wall of the bathroom stall, attacking his neck with messy kisses. He was biting gently, leaving pretty purple marks without really thinking about the consequences. But god. Lance looked to good marked up. Keith could feel Lance’s erection pressed into his thigh, putting a smirk on Keith’s face.

“Are you _hard_ , Loverboy?” Keith purred into Lances ear, gently biting the lobe. Lance whined in response, grinding against Keith’s thigh. Keith was equally as turned on maybe even more. He pulled away from Lance for second, and _god_ did he like what he saw. Lance was redder than a tomato, his eyes were swallowed up by lust, and he was basically panting. 

“K-Keith do something,” Lance whined, pushing his hips forward. Keith grinned and pushed Lance against the wall again before lowering down onto his knees. He looked up at Lance and blinked innocently. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Keith asked, knowing praise really got Lance going. He practically could see Lance’s cock throb at his words through his pants. Keith undid Lance’s belt and pants, before licking the front of his boxers, which made Lance squirm. Keith rubbed his hand over Lance’s clothed cock, watching the small patch of precum form. They had barely done anything and Lance was already leaking by his touch.

“Keith.” Lance demanded ever so slightly, desperation in his voice. Keith slowly pulled Lances boxers down to his mid thigh. Lance’s cock sprang up, precum beading down from the tip. Keith looked up at Lance and licked his lips before leaning forward and letting his tongue glide over the head. He felt Lance squirm and his breathe become even shakier. Keith smiled to himself. Only _he_ could make Lance like this. Keith took the head in his mouth and sucked, letting his tongue rub the underside of his cock. Lance had both of his hands tangled in Keith’s hair. 

“I’m gonna… f-fuck!” Lance was crumpling under his fingertips and Keith had barely done anything. Lance was moaning and throwing his head back. Keith started jerking off the part of Lance’s cock he didn’t have in his mouth. He could feel hot spurts of cum start to fill his mouth, but then he heard the door swing open. Keith instinctively pulled back, but Lance was still cumming. Which ended up all over Keith’s face and bangs. Lance let out a particularly loud groan and was panting. 

“Keith? Lance? Are you two seriously in there right now? We’re at a mall!” Shiro scolded the two. Keith was panicking inside the stall. He had cum all over his face… and the toilet paper was out in this stall. Great. And he was still hard as a rock as Lance didn’t get to him yet. _GREAT_. 

“Ha ha…” Lance was mortified once again, but more for Keith than himself, “Could um… someone slide some toilet paper under the stall door?” Lance asked. He couldn’t just let Keith walk out there like this. Lance looked back down at Keith and slightly wished he didn’t. He could not get turned on all over again. Keith was wiping the cum off his face with his hands, then licking off them. Lance quickly looked back at the stall door.

“Oh my god. You two really can’t keep your hands to yourselves.” Shiro shook his head and rolled a roll of toilet paper under the stall door. Keith was bright red and quickly wiped the remaining cum off his face. He stood up and opened the door cautiously. Shiro and Hunk were standing there.

“We were really worried guys! I thought that crazy mall cop was after you again!” Hunk said with the slightest bit of worry in his words. Lance thought it looked like he was actually going to laugh. Keith just looked down at the ground and hurried over to the sink to wash his hands, while trying to keep his crotch out of view. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked. Keith looked over a little bit before responding.

“Yeah?” 

“You have some of Sharpshooter over here in your hair.”

“ _Oh my god_!” Keith ducked his head down and tried his best to get what he could out of his hair. Hunk burst into laughter, all while Lance hid his face in his hands and walked out of the bathroom.

\-----

It had been two whole weeks since the mall incident. Keith and Lance hadn’t even really looked at each other since then, but now they were both in Keith’s lion. They were supposed to be dropping by any planets near by to see if they were in need of assistance, and if any of them were they were suppose to contact Shiro. This was not what was happening though. Lance had been being very suggestive even since they stepped foot into the lion. Keith was trying his best not to fall for it, not wanting a repeat of the last two experiences. 

“Keithhh,” Lance purred into his ear, standing right behind his chair. Keith was doing his best to focus on flying his lion, but as minutes passed it was getting increasingly difficult. Keith kept sending Lance warning glances.

“Lance. Not. Now. We have stuff to do,” Keith grumbled. Lance smirked at his response and walked around his chair, proceeding to sit in his lap. He was facing him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I have something you could do, Babe,” Lance suggested, pulling himself closer to Keith so that they were pressed chest to chest. Lance could feel Keith’s breathe hitch, and something start to press against his ass. 

“Lance.” Keith couldn’t tell whether he was trying to beg Lance to stop or keep going. Keith hadn’t been able to release any form of tension in what felt like _forever_. Lance rubbed against Keith gently and wiggled one of his eyebrows suggestively. Keith shut his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. Lance slowly lowered himself onto the floor in front of Keith. He nuzzled Keith’s hardening crotch with his mouth before licking gently over the fabric. Keith squirmed under him, his back slightly arching. 

“Let me take care of you,” Lance groaned, slipping a hand down to his own pelvis. He rubbed over himself while undoing Keith’s pants with the other hand. Keith had given up trying to convince Lance that this was a bad idea. Lance slowly licked over the underside of Keith’s throbbing cock. 

“Fuck L-Lance,” Keith moaned, not really paying attention to flying his lion anymore. He was more focused on his boyfriend sucking the life out of him. Lance batted his eyelashes and looked up at Keith with that oh-so-innocent look that drove Keith crazy. Lance ran his tongue along the underside of Keith's cock, loving the way it made him squirm. Keith was putty in his hands. All that could be heard was Keith’s breathy moans and the incredibly dirty wet sound of Lance’s mouth on Keith’s dick. Lance could taste the precum start to dribble on his tongue.

“Oh f-fuck, I’m n-not gonna… _fuck!_... last l-like this,” Keith whined and pulled on Lance’s hair. Lance’s hand was moving on his own cock rapidly, all of his boyfriends dirty pleas were making him dizzy with need. God he wanted to make Keith cum. Lance felt himself slipping a bit, so he took his hand off himself and scooted back up, so that he could truly start deep throating Keith. What he hadn’t noticed, is that he had accidentally pressed a button, while trying to scoot up, that had unmuted them to the other lions. 

Lance took Keith further down his throat, making Keith let out a particularly loud mewl. Keith’s hips jumped a little, thrusting into the Cuban boys mouth. Lance gagged a little, but smirked slightly at Keith’s eagerness. But suddenly, everything was put to a halt. Once again. 

“Okay I don’t even want to express how disgusting that sounds through the speakers,” Hunk grimaced, trying not to vomit. 

“Do you guys seriously not have any self-control?” Pidge questioned disgustedly. 

“We gave you guys a task and you just blew it off to be selfish. You two get back to the castle of lions immediately,” Shiro ordered, feeling a slight pang of something in his chest. He couldn’t really put a finger on what that feeling was. But he also couldn’t figure out why those sounds. Those dirty sounds between the two boys were getting him… nevermind. He couldn’t think about that right now. Not now. 

“Fuck.” Keith breathed out before muting them again from the others. He pulled himself out of Lance’s mouth slowly, leaving the boy looking confused.

“That may have been awkward… and we may have gotten caught… again, but why do we have to stop?” Lance whined putting his head on Keith’s knee and looking up at him like a lost puppy dog. Keith shook his head and put himself back in his pants and zipped them up. 

“Everything they said kinda killed the mood for me, But if you want to finish yourself off I’m not going to stop you Lance,” Keith grumbled and sat back in his chair. Lance sighed and pulled his own pants back up. 

“Nah, that would feel weird. Also I feel bad, you haven’t been able to finish in like awhile.” Lance frowned scooting over and sitting on the ground next to Keith’s chair. 

“It’s okay. I’ll just have to release my tension later when we go to bed,” Keith smirked and glanced over at Lance. 

“O-Oh I see,” Lance stuttered, blushing a little. It had been awhile since he bottomed, and boy did he miss it. Something stung a little in Keith’s chest, Shiro kinda sounded mad… but there was a hint of something else there.

“Um Lance?”

“Yes Keith?”

“Did Shiro sound off? Like I know he sounded mad, but I couldn’t help but think something else going on.” Keith asked, looking down at Lance, whose lips were a little swollen from earlier activities. 

“Honestly, I think he sounded a little sexually-frustrated if you catch my drift,” Lance giggled a bit, “Maybe he just needs to get some, so he won’t have to stop us from getting some ya know?” 

A smirk grew on Keith’s face. He had an idea.

“Lance, I have an idea.”

\--------

Shiro had been chatting with Hunk in the kitchen when Pidge rolled in. She was holding a blankets in her hands and was basically vibrating with excitement. 

“We’re having a movie night! We set up a bunch of pillows in the living area, and Coran helped me get a screen put up. Allura and Coran think this would be a good bonding time, we all need a break.” Pidge smiled, hoping Shiro would accept her request to join them. Shiro didn’t see a problem with it, honestly. He agreed that the whole team needed some bonding time.

“Oh my god! Yes, what movie are we going to watch? Can I help pick it out!” Hunk exclaimed, obviously very happy about the whole ordeal. Shiro laughed a little to himself about Hunk and Pidge’s enthusiasm.

“Sure, I don’t see a real problem with it. I’ll go change into something comfortable and meet you guys in there,” Shiro walked out of the kitchen, and down the hallway. On his way to his room he spotted Keith… and he had Lance pinned against the wall. They were heavily making out, and one of Keith’s hands were down the back of Lance’s pajama shorts grabbing his ass. Shiro could feel his cheeks getting hot, and blood rushing south. God what he wanted to do to those two. He wanted to split Lance open with his cock, maybe have Lance suck Keith off while he pounded Lance’s ass. He would watch Keith come undone as Lance blew him. The pure look of bliss when Keith came--- _NO!_ Shiro could not be thinking like that! 

Shiro opened his bedroom door, and coughed loudly before entering so that he would get the two boys that were sucking each others faces attention. They both turned to look at Shiro, blushing hard. They honestly didn’t look too embarrassed though… _that’s weird_. 

“You two need to get it together. The whole team is having a movie night in the living area. You two are required to be there.” Shiro practically growled his words out. Maybe it was his frustration talking. He shook his head and closed the door behind him. He changed into a black tank top and gray sweatpants. This was going to be a long night. 

\----------

Keith and Lance smirked a bit to themselves out in the hallway. They had Shiro in their grip, and had a plan. They were the ones who decided to talk to Allura and Coran about doing a movie night. They were going to basically torture Shiro into admitted he liked them, as in they were going to tease the fuck out of him. They had noticed how flustered Shiro had gotten the last few times he had caught them, and they were going to use that to their advantage. 

Both of them quickly made their way to the living area, finding a seat on the ground. Keith sat against the sofa with Lance sitting right next to him. Keith put his arm around Lance, while Lance nuzzled his head against Keith’s shoulder. He cuddled up against him snugly. What they were planning to do was very risky, and would most likely lead to the both of them getting humiliated again if it didn’t go well. Keith was in nothing but his red pajama pants. He was going commando. Lance was in his blue pajama shorts and an oversized sweatshirt of Shiro’s that he had stole from his room. He was claiming to be cold, but it just was going to tease Shiro even more. 

They were both ready.

\---------

Shiro trudged into the room with a not-so-happy look on his face. He glanced over at Keith and Lance, and noticed that _LANCE_ was wearing _HIS_ sweatshirt. Excuse me. It is not okay to steal other people's things… and not okay to look that good in them. Keith patted the empty spot next to him and smiled.

“Shiro comes sit by us, we have a big empty spot,” Keith grinned, Lance pulled a blanket over his and Keith’s laps. Lance looked so fucking cute. Shiro wanted to drill that boy right into the sofa behind him. _Fuck_. He had to stop thinking like that. 

“Are you sure you want to sit by the pervs of the room,” Pidge giggled and chucked a pillow at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and threw it back. 

“It’s not our fault we never have any alone time!” Keith barked back, Lance giggling at him. Shiro noticed that one of Lance’s hands were laying on Keith’s abs under the blanket. That hand better stay there. 

“Okay okay, enough. Let’s just watch some movies and have some team bonding time. No arguing, no fighting.” Shiro groaned.

“And no fucking,” Pidge laughed, she was cracking herself up.

“Language!” Lance joked, laughing along with her.

“Oh my god, this is coming from the man that said and I quote ‘Oh Keith, fuck me till we together alone can form Voltron’.” Pidge was dying. Lance looked partially mortified.

“I never said that!” Lance squeaked, hiding his face in Keith’s neck. Keith just sighed and ignored them. He knew they’d be breaking one of those rules tonight.

“Enough!” Shiro yelled, “Everyone just shut up and watch the movie.” Shiro grumbled to himself and plopped down next to Keith. Everyone did shut up, and Hunk quickly turned on the movie and got back to his spot. 

\--------

They were about twenty minutes into the movie, and Keith and Lance were behaving. Shiro was still having a hard time concentrating. He kept finding himself glancing over at the adorable, cuddly boys. They looked so happy… and so in love. Shiro shook the thought away and tried to pay attention to the movie. 

A few minutes later, Shiro wants to take back what he thought. He noticed Lance lay a kiss on Keith’s neck. Keith immediately bit his lip and looked over at Lance. Lance blushed and slowly brought his hand down to Keith’s thigh, and rubbed gently. Their laps were still covered by the blanket. Keith was cursing at himself for already starting to get aroused, they had barely even started. They planned to drag it out, but they both needed release so bad. Most of the Paladins were too into the movie to notice what was happening either.

Lance moved his hand up onto Keith’s crotch suddenly, and squeezed his semi hard cock through his pajamas. Keith gasped a little, and turned a dark shade of red. He wasn’t expecting Lance to just do it so fast! Lance slowly started working his hand over Keith’s clothed cock, teasing the head with his fingers. Keith was doing his best to keep his breathing normal. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard later when this movie is over that everyone in this room will hear you scream my name,” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, causing Lance to shiver and squirm in his spot. Keith could just tell by looking at Lance’s expression that he was sporting a boner under that blanket. _God he was cute_. And god Keith hasn’t came in so long. He felt Lance slowly push his hand under his pajamas and grip his cock. Keith tried his best to stay quiet, but _fuck_ Lance was making that difficult. Lance rubbed his thumb over the slit, knowing that drove Keith mad. 

Keith was getting bolder and slipped a hand over into Lance’s lap. He didn’t waste time, he shoved his hand down into his briefs and firmly stroked Lance’s cock. Lance almost choked on his own spit. 

“I want you inside me,” Lance mewled into Keith’s ear, so quietly that Keith almost didn’t hear him. Keith knew Shiro knew what was happening. Shiro was basically sweating, his face was completely red, and his hands were hiding his lap from view. Keith knew what to do to get Shiro to snap. 

Shiro was going to lose his mind at this point. These two were going to be the death of him. He could see both of their hands moving quickly under the blankets. Hunk had fallen asleep during the movie, and Pidge was to entertained with the movie to realize what was going on. Keith was jerking off Lance harder, and Shiro could tell. Lance looked so fucking hot. So did Keith though. They both looked like they were going to lose it and cum at any second. But then, lance spoke up just loud enough that Shiro could hear. 

“K-Keith you g-gotta stop, I’m going t-to cum. This wasn’t part of the plan,” Lance squeaked, trying to hold back his orgasm so that he didn’t cream his jeans (well pajamas) in front of everyone. Keith smirked, but slowed down. He didn’t want Lance cumming just yet. 

Shiro paused for a moment. Plan? This was part of a plan? Were they trying to kill Shiro by sexual frustration? Were they trying to play with his feelings? Suddenly Lance got up with Keith following right behind. Shiro looked puzzled. What was going on with these two? He needed to find out… 

\-------

Keith giggled as he chased Lance down the hallway into their shared room. Lance threw off the sweatshirt and jumped on the bed. Keith bit his lip and looked over Lance’s body. Lance was laying on his back, hands resting above his head, and in nothing but his briefs, which had a very prominent tent in them. Keith shoved his pants off, now completely naked, and climbed onto the bed. He kissed over Lance’s chest before kissing him soft. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and kissed him back. 

“ _K-Keith ~_ ” Lance moaned as he ground against him. Keith responded by pushing his hips back against his. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Keith mumbled out between kisses. Lance nodded against the kiss and reached over to the night stand for their lube. Keith smiled as Lance handed him the bottle and kissed his cheek. Keith gently pulled off his underwear and squirted some lube onto his fingers. He wrapped a hand around Lance’s cock and gave it a few light strokes as he pushed the first finger into Lance. Lance arched his back a little and gasped. It had been so long since he had this. 

“M-More,” Lance hissed out as Keith pushed a second finger into him, pumping them in and out slowly. Too slowly. Soon a third was added, and that’s when Keith curled his fingers upwards and hit that delicious spot that made Lance cry out. Keith groaned and felt his cock throb at the noise Lance made. 

“God, I love you Lance,” Keith smiled, kissing his boyfriend before grabbing the lube once more and putting some onto his cock. He lined himself up with Lance and slowly started pushing in. He stopped for a moment if Lance looked uncomfortable. Lance honestly looked like he was loving it though. Once Keith was all the way in, he held still for Lance to adjust. _God fuck Lance feels so good_. 

“I l-love you too,” Lance whines, sitting up and kissing Keith. Keith lets his hands rest on Lance’s hips as he starts to thrust into him. Lance trembles in his arms and holds onto him. Keith moves him so that he’s back on his back again. Keith and Lance cling onto each other as Keith fucks harder into him. Lance is mumbling incoherent things into Keith’s shoulder, Keith is stuttering out that he’s going to cum. 

Then Shiro walks in. He looks over the two of them and gulps. Keith thinks he still looks angry, but the boner he’s sporting says otherwise. Shiro notices Keith’s staring and blushes. He puts his hands in front of his crotch to hide it from view. 

“Sh-Shiro?” Lance muttered, so blissed out from getting pounded he doesn’t even really acknowledge the situation. Keith holds onto Lance tightly and kisses his temple. Shiro is a little stunned that they aren’t even stopping. And _god_ did Shiro want to hear Lance say his name like that again.

“We need to talk… please make yourself decent,” Shiro gestured to their situation, but Keith shook his head and thrusted into Lance again, making the boy whine. Shiro just stood in place and gulped. These two were enchanting, he wanted so badly to march over there and to fuck both of them so hard. Listen to them pant out his name and beg. 

“Shiro we’re not stopping again. Fuck we need this, So either leave, watch, or join.” Keith groaned, “You’re doing so good, Lance.” Keith kissed him tenderly and reached a hand between them to jerk Lance off. 

Shiro didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to leave. Maybe he could just watch, but he really wanted to walk over there. Lance looked so beautiful all blissed out and whimpering. Keith looked so fucking hot, pounding into Lance, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Suddenly, Lance looked over to Shiro again.

“L-Let me help you, _T-Takashi_ ,” Lance cried out as Keith smacked his prostate. Shiro found himself moving from his spot, and heading towards Lance. Hearing Lance call him Shiro was one thing, but calling him _Takashi_ was another. _Massive turn on_. Shiro didn’t know what he was doing, but he didn’t want to stop. He stood in front of Lance, who reached shakily out and put his hand on Shiro’s thigh. He slowly trailed it up and rubbed over the crotch of Shiro’s sweatpants. Shiro’s breath hitched as he watched Lance hook his fingers on the waistband and pull his pants down. Shiro’s cock sprung up against the cool air, precum beading from the tip. Lance wrapped his hand around the shaft and tugged a few times. Lance was in awe. Shiro was big. His dick was definitely in proportion to the rest of his body. 

“F-Fuck Lance,” Shiro groaned, letting his hand run through Lance’s hair. Lance started to move his hand faster, almost in sync with Keith’s thrusts. Lance was gasping and whining, his back arched. Keith suddenly grabbed the collar of Shiro’s tank top and pulled him down to kiss him. Shiro melted into the kiss right away. And Keith soon realized how experienced in kissing Shiro was. Shiro was doing this thing with his tongue that was making Keith feel even hotter. Keith considered himself a good kisser, but Shiro was fantastic. 

Keith pulled back from the kiss to moan against Shiro’s chest. God he was so close to losing it, but he wanted Lance to finish first. Lance was mewling and whimpering so loud that everyone probably could hear in the castle. 

“ _K-Keith ~_ ,” Lance was sloppily jerking Shiro off, still at a fast pace. Shiro was about to unload all over Lance’s face. Keith now had long scratches on his back from Lance’s nails. Keith liked the feeling though. Loved the feeling. Lance was mumbling something under his breath, Keith fucked into him faster. He wanted to watch Lance’s face as he made a mess all over himself. Shiro made a particaluarly loud groan and his hand fell onto the bed, holding himself up as long spurts of cum landed on Lance’s cheek. Lance lost it immediately after, coating his own stomach, and crying out a mix of Shiro and Keith’s names. 

“Oh fuck fuck _ohfuckohfuck_ ,” Keith panted as climax rushed through his body, he felt like he was on fire. A good kind of fire. He rutted into Lance through his intense orgasm, eventually he stopped and fell limp against Lance. Lance was trying to get his own breathing under control, and tried to ignore the feeling of cum dripping out of his ass as Keith gently pulled out. Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at the two, trying to calm down. It was a bad idea to look at the two, he was not trying to get hard all over again. _God that was fantastic_. Lance was the first one to speak up.

“Oh shit, 10/10, would get fucked again,” Lance giggled, laying a kiss on Keith’s forehead. He pushed Keith’s sweaty bangs out of the way, and snuggled against him, “Shiro lay down with us.”

“Are you sure? That’s okay? I don’t even know entirely what just happen.” Shiro sighed, not that he was mad. 

“Well Keith fucked me and I jerked yo--”

“I know that!” Shiro exclaimed, trying not to think about it again. Lance laughed against Keith’s hair. 

“Shiro, we let you join us because we like you,” Keith looked up softly, “We discussed this earlier, we originally were just going to try to tease the hell out of you, but we realized we like you. We also like how much we affect you.” Keith smirked. 

“So this isn’t a one time thing?” Shiro asked, he really didn’t want it to be. He moved down to lay next to them.

“No, we want this to be a thing. We want you to be part of our relationship,” Keith reached out and held Shiro’s hand. Lance snuggled close to Shiro’s side. 

“I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but we all are filthy and I feel disgusting,” Lance laughed, gesturing to his face, stomach… and ass. Keith nodded and blushed, and moved off him.

“How about round 2 in the shower?” Keith smirked, walking across the room naked into the bathroom. 

Shiro shook his head and smiled.

_These two were really going to be the death of him._

\-------

“Oh my god Shiro,” Pidge screeched as the three walked into the living area. The three were certainly something to look at. Lance had hickeys galore on his neck, Keith had scratches all over his back, and Shiro was as red as a tomato. 

“Don’t worry about it Pidge,” Shiro mumbled.

“I mean I knew _Keith and Lance_ over here were horn dogs, but _you_ too,” She laughed and covered her eyes. Hunk shook his head and looked down, obviously snickering to himself. Allura looked unimpressed. 

“This isn’t what I meant by team bonding,” Allura rolled her eyes, trying not to join the fit of giggles. She failed. 

“Pidge, I think you’re just jealous that I’m not getting just _one_ dick, but _TWO_.” Lance said proudly, causing Keith to start laughing.

“I can promise you, Jealousy is the last thing I feel about this whole situation.”

“I can tell you want I felt during this situat--”

“Lance!” Shiro shut him cup by putting his hand over his mouth, Lance licked his hand in response. Shiro pulled it away and gave him a weird look, “Why’d you lick my hand?”

“Hey you signed up for this when you let me jerk you off.”

“Oh my god! My ears are bleeding!” Pidge squeaked, covering her ears.

“This is a mess,” Keith walked out of the room, pulling Lance my his sleeve. Shiro, as red as the red lion, followed them. He felt like this wasn’t going to be the end of all this teasing. 

And he wasn’t mad that he was on the other side of it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a Comment for me, I love reading them!
> 
> Tumblr: www.spiccykeith.tumblr.com
> 
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/Shklance


End file.
